degrassifandomcom-20200223-history
Spinner-J.T. Conflict
The conflict between Spinner Mason and J.T. Yorke began in the first season of Degrassi: The Next Generation. Conflict History Season 1 In Family Politics, Spinner and his best friend Jimmy Brooks drag J.T. to Ashley Kerwin so she can do business with him. In Wannabe, Spinner, J.T., Toby Isaacs, and Liberty Van Zandt team up in hopes of winning of millions of dollars for a chip cans contest. The point is to find an ace of spades and an ace of clubs. However, J.T. loses the ace of clubs. J.T. then remembers that he put the ace of clubs in his locker. After going through his locker, he finds the ace of clubs. When Spinner matches the two cans, he calls J.T. an idiot and says that he has two aces of clubs and then leaves. Season 2 In When Doves Cry (2), Spinner and Hazel Aden pay Paige Michalchuk to go on a date with J.T. She agrees. While on the date with J.T., Spinner and Hazel go up to them and give Paige the money, telling her that she earned it, which makes J.T. upset. In Dressed In Black, J.T. convinces Toby to buy condoms so he can have sex with Spinner's younger sister Kendra Mason even though he's not ready. Spinner finds out and he confronts Toby. Toby tells him that it was J.T.'s idea and Spinner lets him go. Later, Spinner wraps J.T. in condoms. In How Soon is Now?, both J.T. and Spinner confront Dean Walton when they find out that he raped Paige. Season 3 In Gangsta, Gangsta, J.T. starts hanging out with Spinner and Paige, leaving Toby behind. In Never Gonna Give You Up, Spinner becomes jealous of J.T. hanging out with his girlfriend Paige. They both start pulling pranks on each other. They later decide to call it a truce. They largely remained on good terms from then until J.T.'s death in 2006. In It's Raining Men, Spinner and Jimmy make fun of J.T.'s cheesy commercial. Season 6 In What's It Feel Like To Be a Ghost? (2), Spinner and Jimmy try to convince J.T. and his friends to not fight the Lakehurst Secondary School thugs. In Rock This Town, Spinner and J.T. are both present at Liberty Van Zandt's 17th birthday party at Emma Nelson's house. In The Bitterest Pill, Spinner and Peter Stone set up a video memorial for J.T.'s death. Trivia *They both dated Manny Santos. *They both had romantic feelings for Paige Michalchuk but only Spinner had a relationship with her. *J.T. also had a conflict with Spinner's close friend Jay Hogart. *They both fought Dean Walton for Paige's honor after learning that he raped her. *Both were involved in the Degrassi vs Lakehurst War. *They were seen in the Season 1 and Season 2 opening credits together. *They both made their first appearances in Season 1: J.T. in Mother and Child Reunion (1) and Spinner in Family Politics. *They both enjoyed the film Clown Academy. *Spinner's ex-girlfriend Darcy Edwards and J.T.'s last girlfriend Mia Jones also had a conflict. *After J.T.'s death, Spinner married his close friend Emma Nelson. Gallery 112_006.jpg 112_007.jpg 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Degrassi S6.jpg S1.jpg 103 Family Politics 116.jpg 103 Family Politics 117.jpg Gfhhfhf.png NGGYU1.08.jpg NGGYU-0012.jpg Spinner-paige-jt-hazel.png 625x300-degrassi-s3-group.jpg Tumblr lgz9427yBe1qc1tpr.jpg Tumblr lgz93eT0Ga1qc1tpr.jpg Season3fullcast03.jpg Season3fullcast02.jpg Season3fullcast01.jpg Season six promo.jpg Normal pol.jpg Season1-9.jpg Season1-6.jpg Degrassi010710.jpg Season1-2.jpg Spinner-liberty.png Jimmy-jt-spinner.png OurHouse2.jpg S degrassi3210054.jpg S degrassi3100197.jpg S degrassi3100043.jpg S degrassi3100039.jpg Tumblr mlaxqmwrka1r5uoxco1 500.jpg NGGYU1.10.jpg NGGYU1.13.jpg Wannabe (2).png 1081 1.jpg 1092 1.jpg Degrassi-300-ep-ssale-2.jpg Degrassi Season 4.jpg 20140403 C8570 PHOTO EN 38816.jpg Season2fullcast.gif Category:Interactions Category:Conflicts Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 6 Category:Degrassi: The Next Generation Category:Friendships